


Just Checking

by Lindenharp



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't be too careful or too thorough" is Jack Harkness's motto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

The radiation storm overloads the TARDIS's systems, leaving only minimal power. They land on the nearest planet to make repairs.

Rose makes tea over a lab burner. The Doctor and Jack gobble some sandwiches, then return to work. "Got to check every system, make sure they're in good workin' order," the Doctor explains.

It takes two days. Rose luxuriates in a hot bath. The blokes collapse on Jack's bed; even the Doctor needs sleep. He wakes to find Jack's hand stroking a very sensitive spot.

Jack's smile promises even more. "Gotta check that every system is in good working order."


End file.
